


Blue Eyes

by gghero



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: M/M, Prose Poem, hardenshipping - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3541985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gghero/pseuds/gghero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maxie no podía evitar perderse en esos ojos azules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Eyes

Maxie no podía evitar perderse en esos ojos azules.

Sí, esos ojos azules que tantas veces parecían reflejar la inmensidad del vasto océano: cristalinos y claros en ocasiones, como si de cálidas aguas que bañaban la costa de su oscura piel se tratasen; ojos cuya mirada, al igual que el suave oleaje de la playa, iba serenamente a morir a la suya propia. Echaba de menos esa mirada hace mucho perdida.

Ojos azules que se le habían antojado profundos y turbios, como el desolado fondo marino; un abismo en el que se ahogó sin remedio la única vez en su vida que se atrevió a adentrarse en él. Lo temía; deseaba que no llegara el día en que tuviera que volver a hacerlo.

Ojos azules que brillaban como el mar embravecido en tantas noches de pasión, una poderosa tormenta de verano, un oleaje de desenfreno en el que nunca había dudado en naufragar y dejarse llevar. 

El mismo mar que tanto había amado era aquel que ahora le intentaba ahogar, herirle entre sus violentas olas y sus peligrosos escollos. Y sentía un mar muy diferente brotar de sus propios ojos en medio de la soledad de la noche, falto de su océano que le arrullara y le envolviera.

Maxie quería volver a poseer ese mar para sí, con sus hondos abismos y sus suaves mareas, con sus inconstantes olas, sus peligrosas corrientes y sus feroces tormentas.

Maxie no podía evitar querer perderse en esos ojos azules.

**Author's Note:**

> Mini-ficlet que escribí anoche como a las dos de la mañana y que me dio pereza traducir al inglés. En fin, espero que os haya gustado. No es nada del otro mundo, pero se agradecen comentarios/favs/etc ^u^


End file.
